Users frequently encounter a variety of different electronic devices in the modern world. Such electronic devices include computers, media players, entertainment systems, displays, communication systems, and so on. Many electronic devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and smart phones, may be portable.
Some electronic devices, referred to as “wearable electronic devices,” may be configured to be worn by a user. In some cases, such a wearable electronic device may include one or more bands, straps, or other attachment mechanisms that may be used to attach the wearable electronic device to a user's body part. For example, a wrist worn wearable electronic device may include a band that can be used to secure the wearable electronic device to a user's wrist.
Wearable electronic devices may include a variety of components. For example, such wearable electronic devices may include various sensors, such as sensors that may be used to detect information about the user.